Daav yos'Phelium
Daav yos'Phelium, ' the 85th Delm of Clan Korval in Books *a main character in '' Scout's Progress and Mouse and Dragon and the short stories Pilot of Korval , Sweet Waters, The Beggar King, A Choice of Weapons, and Breath's Duty, as well as non-canon Lord of the Dance and splinter piece, Daav's Up Early *a secondary character in the novels Local Custom, Plan B, I Dare, Ghost Ship, Necessity's Child, Dragon Ship, Dragon in Exile, Alliance of Equals, Neogenesis and the short story Hidden Resources *as Scholar Jen Sar Kiladi on Delgado in Fledgling, Saltation and part of Breath's Duty *see The Books (and other stories) Description *Dark hair (worn in a braid when younger), dark eyes, lanky *"The man in the portrait was…feral. His eyes were fierce and black under well-marked brows; his lean face was hard; his mouth firm, and his chin decided. His hair—Jen Sar had kept his greying hair cut short—this man’s hair, so dark a brown that it might have been black, had been braided and let to hang over his left shoulder. From his right ear swung an ornament of silver wire, twisted into a primitive design." (Kamele Waitley, viewing the portrait hall.)Dragon in Exile *Silver Earring: “This certifies my place as a son in the tent of the Grandmother of the Tribe of Mun, whose name, we would say, is 'Rains-in-the-Desert,' though I rather think 'Rockflower' a closer fit."Scout’s Progress chapter 20 *"Visible through that window was a lean young man lying on a pale mat, his tender flesh uniformly golden, showing neither scar or mar. His nose and his face alike were long, the mouth perhaps a bit thin, lips presently pressed into a firm line. The eyebrows were strong; dark, like the thick lashes that lay lightly along his cheek. Short, dark hair covered his head like a tight-fitting velvet cap; his ears were shapely." The Uncle’s view of Daav in the remastering unit Dragon Ship Still & Unnoticed *To a Healers's sight he is "loud" and sometimes his presence dismays''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 20, but he can use a method (similar to the rainbow) he learned from a grandmother of a tribe of hunter-gatherers, who taught him to be still.Mouse and Dragon, ch 2 **He taught Theo to be still. She was nearly invisible on Frenzel, at Chaliceworks:Dragon Ship, chapter 8, Frenzel: Chaliceworks Aggregations Theo said darkly, “they really didn’t like it when I said I’d learned how to be invisible from Father. Apparently men aren’t supposed to know anything.”Neogenesis, Surebleak Other Names / Titles *85th Delm Korval *Scout Captain, retired from active service upon becoming Delm KorvalScout's Progress, ch 11 *Father by Val Con and Theo *Nelirikk calls him the Old Scout, as opposed to Val Con, the ScoutProdigal Son See Prodigal Son *Nicknamed "Smokey" or "Captain Smoke" by Bruce Peltzer, Cordrescu Station *Housefather Kiladi Fledgling *Scholar Kiladi Fledgling *onagrataFledgling Doings *Investigated mysterious disappearances at Low Port with Clarence O'Berin in The Beggar King *Left Liad and his clan to achieve Balance; lived on Delgado for 20some years *Daav would do nothing for one reason when he could do it for six.Mouse and Dragon, ch 11 *Fired on The Department of the Interior’s ships at Nev’Lorn. (See Breath's Duty) *Spoke with the Elders (T’car) of the Clutch TurtlesI Dare *Went to Moonstruck to repair pod 78 with The UncleGhost Ship Kin *Val Con, son (with Aelliana Caylon), Scout Commander and musician *Theo, daughter (with Kamele Waitley), pilot *Aelliana Caylon, lifemate, scholar of mathematics, pilot *Daav (as Jen Sar Kiladi) is onagrata to Kamele Waitley, scholar of history of education *Er Thom yos'Galan, cha'leket, cousin, Master Trader *Chi yos'Phelium, mother, pilot, former Delm of Korval *Fer Gun pen'Uldra (biological father by contract marriage) Daav's Father, Fer Gun See Due Diligence *Daav was sired by captain/pilot Fer Gun of Clan pen'Uldra, by contract marriage with Chi and with approval of The TreeDue Diligence, ch 4 Scout's Progress ch 24 *Fer Gun: "a young man, rangy and rough, with unruly dark hair tangled 'round a fierce, bony face. The eyes alone would slay dozens, black as space and hard as obsidian. Yet among all this ferocity, there was a hint of sweetness 'round the mouth, a barely perceptible softness in the jutting chin."Due Diligence, ch 2 *Raised with his treacherous cousins: "Clan Telrune is outworld and Low House. We're scoundrels, in a word, so I learn, and there is not even honor among kinsmen."Due Diligence, ch 1 **Despite his Telrune relatives, "he will not fly gray -- and never dark" * Jump Pilot: "a very fine pilot indeed" **"A pilot to mavel at" (so Daav's mother praised him)Local Custom, ch 7 **"won a scholarship to Anlingdin Academy despite the deplorable condition of his House....Graduated early from an advanced course...and mastered Jump before he came twenty-four" *Fer Gun severed his connection with Clan Telrune and created Family Uldra-Joenze with Master Trader Karil Joenz, incorporated on Fetzer's World Due Diligence, epilogue *Owner of the ship Lady Graz, and co-owner of the small trader Comet. Those allowed Daav's comm code *Er Thom yos'Galan *Clonak ter'Meulen *Olwen sel'Iprith (Scout lieutenant, former lover) *Frad Jinmaer *Fer Gun pen'Uldra - Daav's father *Aelliana Caylon *Mr. pak'Ora -- the yos'Galan butler *Mr. pel'Kana -- the yos'Phelium butler *Clarence O'Berin — Boss of the Juntavas on Liad. (see The Beggar King) Jen Sar Kiladi *Alternate persona of Daav yos'Phelium furthering Balance for his lifemate's death. *Kamele's onagrata and Theo's father. *The persona of Jen Sar Kiladi is based on a wager started nearly fifteen standards before Daav and Aelliana met. *Scholar Kiladi originates upon a Terran world with a lesser Liaden population. In his supplication letter to Dobrin Univeristy he wrote that this early living astride two cultures was what first excited his interest in the field of cultural genetics. An interest that has only deepened with his degrees in comparative linguistics and dynamics of diaspora. He has taken all his degrees at Terran universities. Kiladis peers describe him as brilliant, radical, original, but also as popinjay, recluse and a dangerous madman.Mouse and Dragon, ch 22 *When Aelliana wanted to "meet" Jen Sar Kiladi, Daav "changed" for her into Scholar Kiladi. Aelliana described that, "like Daav, Kiladi was an upright man, proud withoud being prideful. It seemed, that he was not quite so tall as Daav, nor, when he opened his eyes, so bold or ascertaining in his glances. His step was light, but by no means silent, his carriage easy, even graceful, but it did not cry our "Pilot!" nor even whisper "Scout."" Afterwards Aelliana asked Daav how long he can sustain this. He answered: "I can support it more easily at length, it becomes worn in, like a favorite sweater."Mouse and Dragon, ch 22(is this ability a heritage of Cantra's ''aelantaza'Crystal Dragon'', ch 6 abilities? -''"They convince other people because they are convinced themselves.") *Even before Daav left Liad to balance Aelliana's death, he was physically teaching students. E.g. at Searston University.''Mouse and Dragon, ch 21 *The Gallowglass Chair Professor of Cultural Genetics at the University of Delgado. *a scholar recently awarded his third degree by the Guardians of Knowledge of Dobrin University. *Expert in the following fields: comparative linguistics, diaspora dynamics, cultural genetics *Kamele describes Jen Sar as her onagrata, a challenging scholar, stimulating companion, surprising lover, and affectionate role-mate for her daughter. References Category:Liaden Category:Clan Korval Category:Characters Category:Scout